


Boil's Return

by Wisky0913



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisky0913/pseuds/Wisky0913
Summary: Head Canon (not true canon)I came up with as to why the Twi'leks have 212th armor and why Numa has Boil's name on her arm in Rebels
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Boil's Return

It had been eight years since the end of the clone wars and two years since the Emperor had decommissioned the clones. It was weird to think but Boil was free, he had his own life. A life that wasn’t attached to the Republic or the Empire, one where he could choose what happened next. Most days had been the same for him, ever since the decommissioning he had been bouncing from world to world trying to find a purpose for himself in this ever changing galaxy as the new order he had helped put in place established itself. He didn’t like to look back on it as he had heard stories of worlds impacted negatively by this new Empire. 

As he walked into the spaceport of the most recent world he had visited, Corellia if he remembered right, he saw a blue green skinned Twi’lek walking with what looked to be some Imperial officers. He couldn’t tell what her relation to them was, whether she was a prisoner or something viler, but as he walked by he did a double take. Boil knew he had never seen that Twi’lek before but somehow she looked familiar. As he entered the ticketing line and was waiting for his turn to advance towards the teller, it hit him. Numa. It had been ten years since he had last seen her on Ryloth, having met her for the first time during a scouting mission with Waxer, later on telling her to take care of herself just before he moved on with the rest of the 212th as they moved to liberate the rest of her world. Once the planet was secure they were quickly rushed onto an Acclamator as they prepared to head to the next battlefield and Boil hadn’t gotten a chance to see her again.

Thinking back to the memory also reminded him about Waxer and caused that hint of anger, which had been how he got his nickname, to begin boiling inside of him. Umbara was the first time Boil hadn’t been in a squad with Waxer and overall the battle had been a mess. It was not only because of the issues with the 501st but also because they were so ill prepared to take on the Umbaran defense forces with their gear and weapons that no one had seen before and that somehow were able to pair well with the already dangerous weaponry of the Seppies. Shortly after the destruction of the supply ship while his platoon was in a firefight in the Capital cities east district, he heard a call about a clone unit being ambushed by the local militia that had had their weapons and armor taken. First platoon led by Waxer responded to the call after securing the west district of the city with the west being fortified by Ghost Company’s third platoon, but it wasn’t until the battle was over that Boil figured out what had happened. Waxer had been killed in a friendly fire incident with the 501st with both sides suffering heavy losses. The remaining troopers join with Captain Rex in an effort to arrest Krell for treason, which was ultimately successful but not before reducing the First platoon to fifteen percent. Boil still regretted that battle, he knew he should have said something to the Commander about their platoon assignments but he never did.

Shifting back to Numa, he wondered how she was doing. He remembered back to hearing an Imperial report about a slaving operation being run out of the Ryloth system, which of course his commanding officers cared nothing about, and he hoped she hadn’t fallen victim to those scum. As he finally approached the spaceport teller, he knew where he wanted to go next.

‘Next,’ the teller called as Boil stepped up to the booth.

‘Ah, you’re a clone. We don’t see many of you coming through these spaceports. Travel card?’

Boil presented his travel card and slipped it under the booth window. If there was one thing he was grateful for after being decommissioned, it was this card which gave him unlimited access to the vast number of planets in the galaxy.

‘What planet are you going to?’ the teller asked.

‘Ryloth.’ Boil responded firmly.

‘You clones are all the same, can’t shy away from beautiful women. Enjoy your trip, you are going to want to board transport thirty three in port twelve.’

Boil nodded his head as he reached under the teller booth to retrieve his travel card. Slipping it into his pocket before advancing to the gate that slid open allowing him to pass through. As he began his walk towards the port, he had to readjust his bags. Normally it wasn’t an issue, but the bag he kept on his back held his armor or at least the parts of it that he wasn’t wearing which included his left shoulder and arm gear, his thigh braces and his right upper arm and shoulder. He kept his helmet in a bag that hung off his shoulder along with any other relics or treasures he found on his travels, which for him weren’t many. 

As he approached the port, he checked in with the service droid. During the clone wars the clankers always used to irritate him, with their simple minded thinking and the sheer idiocrasy of some of the units. It angered him that he had lost so many brothers to those mindless drones. Other droids never bothered him though, but even their idiocrasy was sometimes frustrating especially when a much more advanced droid couldn’t even do a simple task.

Boarding the ship, he glanced around the transport hold. The ship was full of other Twi’leks and a variety of other species. Moving over to one of the transport seats he took his bags off and sat down, letting out a light groan as he did. Curse that accelerated aging he mumbled under his breath. Not too long after, a Twi’lek woman holding her young child in her arms sat net to him. The woman had green skin and wore gray pants with an off white tank top and had what looked to be grease on both her hands and arms. Her expression was sullen yet also seemed relieved as she adjusted her child in her lap. Boil caught himself almost smiling as he saw the child’s expression. As he looked up, the woman turned to face him and her tired eyes opened wide.

‘You’re a clone,’ she exclaimed in a surprised manner. ‘I can’t thank you enough for what you did for my family during the war!’

‘I was just doing my duty ma’am,’ Boil responded. He began to wonder though, why was she thanking him? What had he done for her specifically for her to thank him?

‘You did more than just your duty! I remember seeing clones with your colored armor fighting to save our world, those are memories I will never forget. Because of you my family was able to relocate to have a better life, but all that changed when the Empire took over.’

There’s another case of it he thought, another instance where the Empire is making life more difficult for its citizens. He could feel the anger boiling up inside of him again.  
‘You don’t blame us for what we did?’ he asked in return, in a very calm yet sullen manner as he shifted his face away from the woman and child. 

‘Of course not,’ she responded with a smile on her face. ‘There was nothing you soldiers could have done to prevent what happened, the republic had been falling apart long before the empire took over. My father had pointed that out two years after we had left Ryloth.’

Boil was relieved to hear her say that. He couldn’t count the amount of times someone had sneered or turned away when they saw his face because of what he and his brothers had done at the end of the war and he still had nightmares of Order 66 as he felt his calm collected self, turn into someone bent on destroying the Jedi that he had served with since the beginning of the war and whose life he had saved once. Boil remembered standing next to Commander Cody as he ordered the AT-TE to shoot at General Kenobi and watched as he fell into the caverns below.

‘Why are you returning to Ryloth?’ he asked.

‘It’s been nine years since we relocated to Corellia, a year after the Republic liberated Ryloth. My father was a technician working on the Republic assembly line here, while my mother worked at the local cantina. The working conditions were demanding under the Republic but they weren’t unreasonable, then the Empire took over. The assembly line was pushed into overdrive and my father worked long days, most nights only managing to get four hours of sleep before he had to return to work, dying from exhaustion two years after the empire took over. My mother was marked as a coconspirator after the cantina owner was found to be a rebel sympathizer and was killed two years ago. I was tired of it all and saved every credit I earned working at the factory in order to make it back to Ryloth to start a new life with my Daughter.’

Boil didn’t even have words to respond to what she had just said. This woman had been through so much and yet she was still as strong willed as ever, even working under the Empire’s fist. He wished that he could have been as strong willed as her and not lived with any regrets as she seemed to live.

They continued to talk as the ship took off and for the rest of the flight about their lives, the republic, their family and other topics. At one point Boil even took his helmet out for the woman’s daughter to try on, which was much too big for her head making both her mother and Boil laugh as she turned her head trying to see her surroundings in the helmet as the helmet spun itself while on her head almost like an astromech’s head spinning. 

The ship captain signaled their approach to Ryloth and Boil felt the ship drop out of hyperspace. As the ship crossed the imperial check point Boil could feel the ship lower into the planet’s atmosphere as he heard the whining of engines from outside the ship. TIEs, he thought to himself. Looks like they were getting an escort in. The transport ship touched down in Lessu with no issues but shortly after they did an Imperial boarding party came to insect the ship. The squad was led by an unarmored Lieutenant and consisted of two armored Stormtroopers and a third stormtrooper with a black colored pauldron.

Boil waited patiently as they began their search of the ship wondering what they were up to. As they made their way to where Boil sat, he noticed the woman next to him tense up and grip her child tightly in her arms who was still wearing his helmet. He turned to her with a confused and concerned look on his face. As he turned back he noticed that the Lieutenant was standing right in front of him. 

‘Trooper, do you know this woman?’

Boil swallowed as he prepared a response. 

‘Yes sir I do,’ he responded confidently.

‘Well then you must know that she is a wanted woman. She spied for the Ryloth rebels while she was on Corellia and sabotaged production lines. Trooper, arrest her and her child and bring them to processing,’ the lieutenant said gesturing to the stormtrooper behind his left shoulder.

Boil was taken back by this statement, but never made it known that he was. If those accusations true though, he couldn’t blame her after everything that the empire had done to her. He knew he had to do something, but he wasn’t sure what.

‘Yes sir, I did know that. I assisted her in getting off world.’ He responded confidently again. 

As he said that even he couldn’t believe what had just come out of his mouth, as he caught the eyes of Twi’lek woman next to him completely widen. As he sat there waiting for a response he thought to himself that if she was being arrested at least he was too so the pair wouldn’t be alone.

‘I suspected as much, such a shame you did clone. Trooper this one too.’ the lieutenant said gesturing at Boil. 

Carrying both of his bags with his hands cuffed in front of him Boil was led to departure ramp of the shuttle with the woman and her child cuffed and following him. As they approached Boil could see the hallway getting lighter as they turned to leave the ship. The bright light of Ryloth nearly blinded him as they finally stepped outside, he didn’t remember it being this bright the last time he was here but then again he had been wearing his helmet for most of the time he was fighting on Ryloth. He heard the child let out a short whimper as they walked down the ramp. Boil looked back to see that one of the Stormtroopers had removed his helmet from the little girl and was holding it in his hands.  
As they moved off the ramp Boil looked around the landing pad and saw personnel, both imperial and non-imperial, moving around on the platform. He stopped for a minute to take it all in before being nudged by the Lieutenant’s pistol causing him to move forwards. As he moved forwards he saw an orange skinned Twi’lek running towards him with a half helmet covering the front of his face. As the man got closer Boil he could see something in his right hand shining as the light hit it, a detonator. The man’s arm moved back before swinging forwards and tossing the detonator in his direction. As it hit the ground near him Boil was knocked to the ground along with the Imperials and Twi’lek and her child. As he gathered himself he picked up his head to see the personnel in a fire with each other with two Twi’leks running towards him firing at the Imperials as they ran.  
The first Twi’lek was a blue skinned male that ran over to the woman and her child releasing them for their handcuffs as a female Twi’lek with blue green skin came over to him. Boil glanced up to look directly at her. She looked familiar with purple eyes and a young face but he couldn’t figure out why she looked familiar.

‘Are you ok?’ she asked with a thick Twi’lek accent.

‘Yeah, I’m alright. I’ve been through worse.’ Boil responded. 

‘Good, grab one of those blasters. We’ll need your help if we are going to get out of here! Gobi! Grab his helmet!’

Grabbing a blaster Boil turned to return fire as he ran for the exit of the platform, managing to hit two storm troopers as they ran. He turned back to ensure the woman and her daughter were with them and when seeing they were safe, planted his feet and turned to cover the retreat as they all exited the landing platform firing round after round at the oncoming imperial soldiers. Boil turned around to see a group of Blurrgs standing in front of him on the outskirts of the platform with Twi’leks mounted on top of them. Boil remembered he had heard members of the 91st talk about them but he had never seen one before.

‘Over here!’ the Twi’lek female that had helped him called. 

Boil nodded his head in acknowledgment as he sprinted for the blurrg, climbing on as fast as his aged body would let him. The Twi’lek pulled on the reigns and they were off making their way through the city as they worked to avoid capture. Boil had remembered hearing about an energy bridge that led into the city and he wondered if that was what they would use to escape. As they made it outside of the city they took a right instead of going straight across where the bridge should have been. Before he knew it they were running down an energy bridge that went down into the cavern towards what looked like a trail built into the side of the wall. As he looked out to his left Boil saw the energy bridge he had heard about from the 91st troopers extending straight across the cavern. He wondered how this was possible since the Empire was usually very strict about keeping an eye on these things especially when they were in place and being used by resistance forces, but he felt it best to not question it.  
‘Turn off the bridge!’ The orange man from earlier called from the Blurrg in the front which was stopped and now facing the bridge as they all made it onto the trail.  
After getting on the trail the group traveled through a hidden cave exiting into an underpass a ways away from the city. As they stopped Boil dismounted the Blurrg feeling the softness of dirt and grass under his feet. Shortly after he did, the Twi’lek he rode with also dismounted. 

‘You know you look really familiar,’ Boil started to say.

‘And you look like every other face in the clone army,’ she said as she glanced over him with her eyes. 

As Boil was about to respond the blue skinned male Twi’lek came up to him. 

‘I believe this is yours,’ he said in a soft accented voice. 

Turning to him Boil grabbed his helmet and thanked him. As he turned his helmet in his hands ensuring that everything was still intact, the female Twi’lek stopped him.

‘Wait,’ she started to say in a much softer voice than she had used before, ‘Let me see your helmet.’

‘Be careful, it’s a relic.’ Boil responded turning his helmet over to her.

Boil watched as she gave it a turn in her hands, stopping when she got to the symbol on the left side of his helmet. After about five seconds, she looked up with small tears forming in her eyes.

‘Nera?’ She asked him.

Boil stumbled back as she said it almost falling over in the process before catching himself.

‘Numa?!’ he asked trying not to sound too surprised.

‘Yes.’ She responded as she stepped forward to hug him.

Boil embraced her in return, he knew she was going to grow up but not this much. 

‘It’s good to see you again kid,’ he said almost on the brink of tears himself. 

The first thing she commented was on how much older he looked even though it had only been a few years. His hair was greying, he had gotten wrinkles around his eyes and he had grown his mustache in a bit more as opposed to it being tight cut around his mouth. About a minute had gone by before their reunion was interrupted by the orange skinned male that had led their escape.

‘It’s nice to meet you my name is Cham Syndulla. We cannot thank you enough for what you did in assisting Sahe and her daughter. We owe you two debts of gratitude now.’

‘I should be the one owing you gratitude,’ Boil responded. ‘If it wasn’t for you I’d probably be imprisoned now.’

‘Regardless, we owe you a great deal. I never expected to see another clone may I see your helmet?’ he asked.

Boil watched as Numa handed Cham his helmet. 

‘I see… orange markings. That must mean you served with General Kenobi’s battalion.’

‘Yes, I was with the 212th.’ Boil responded.

‘Cham, this is Boil. He was one of the ones that found me when I was evading the droids in Nabat.’

‘Ah yes. Numa has told me stories about you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. As I mentioned earlier, we owe you and your brothers a great deal. We have saved armor that was left behind during the battle and would be honor if you would give us permission to wear it as we work to liberate our world from the Empire.’

‘Of course nothing would make me happier than to see you wear the boy’s armor. I have no love for the Empire.’

Shortly after, Boil too Numa aside to talk and catch up. The first thing he did was take off his bags and turn around to show her his back armor with the stylization of her he had put there so that she would always be watching his back. As they catching up, the first thing she asked about was Waxer and as he told her, he could see the tears forming in her eyes. Boil gave her a hug to comfort her as he wished someone had done for him after Umbara. As they continued talking Boil gave his left shoulder and arm armor to Numa as a gift helping her to paint the symbol he kept on his helmet onto the shoulder pad. 

As they rejoined with the other freedom fighters, which he found out from Cham were now called the Free Ryloth movement, they decided that he needed asylum as he was now a conspirator with them. 

Boil hadn’t expected to settle down, but being on this world that he had once helped liberate felt right to him especially after years of planet hopping. Cham tasked Numa with escorting him to a hideout in the in the mountains where he would be safe and he didn’t go alone. Sahe, who Boil had helped and formed a bond with, had decided to step away from the Movement in order to take care of her child and Boil was more than happy to have her stay with him. Numa came to visit him from time to time and one day she surprised him with an addition to her armor, his name on her upper arm piece.


End file.
